8.5.1 ABSTRACT: IMMUNOLOGY The Immunology program, lead by Yoji Shimizu, Ph.D., has 16 members, representing seven departments and three schools. As of September 30,2007, these members have a total of $8.1 million in peer-reviewed, funded research projects for the current budget period. Since June 2003, their research has resulted in 163 publications, of which 15% were intra-programmatic and 28% were inter-programmatic. The scientific goals of the program are to elucidate the basic mechanisms that underlie the development and function of the immune system, and to use this information to enhance the evaluation, development and implementation of effective anti-cancer immunotherapies. Research activities in the program are focused on four research themes: mechanisms, of lymphocyte tolerance, lymphocyte activation and signal transduction, lymphocyte development, and tumor immunology/immunotherapy. Significant strength in cellular and molecular immunology has allowed Immunology program investigators to develop novel technical approaches for the analysis and quantitation of the immune response in vivo that have led to seminal insights into the development and function of the adaptive immune response. Intra-programmatic collaborations are facilitated by regular group meetings, common research space for program investigators, and a NIH-funded program project on peripheral tolerance. Intra-programmatic and inter-programmatic collaborations, coupled with new faculty recruitment, have enhanced translational research activities within the program. These activities have allowed program investigators to utilize basic research insights obtained within the program as a foundation for the development and testing of specific immunotherapeutic approaches designed to enhance the immune response to cancer.